John Adams
by ohsocreative
Summary: Amy is going to a prestigious boarding school after the death of her mom,hoping to escape painful memories.There she meets great new friends, and even a guy Tywho all in some way help her to live again. AU
1. Summary

Haha, my new story. What a surprise.

I blame my mom you know that?

We have had many discussions about how I inherited her lack of concentration and short attention span. I am really interested in something then I totally lose interest and grasp onto something else.

I _PROMISE _though that I will continues ASDSL and FLSG, I'm just adding onto my summer load.

I'm going to be busy over the summer, I mean...its_ summer_. So I'll have maybe an update every week or two. But this week, my first week of summer, I happen to be sick. Sucky? Yes. But oh well, what are you going to do?

Ok...summary. Oh...and its AU.

**Amy:** Is 16 years old and lives in Virginia. Her mother died only two months earlier, the last week of school. Amy has gone through depression, seclusion, and every other emotion over the summer while her friends tried their best to comfort her. She is now in the 'I hate the world, screw this' stage of her loss. (So Amy is really OOC for the first few chapters. She winds down to the Amy we all know and love though. Don't worry.)

Back when Amy was to become a Freshman in High School, for her eighth grade graduation Lou, her sister, got her a present. It was a scholarship to the prestigious boarding school in Virginia, almost an hour away from Heartland. Amy declined, even though her two best friends, Soraya and Matt, were going. She had her obligations to the farm and wasn't leaving.

But now that Marion died Amy wants to get away from Heartland, away from painful memories. So when Lou brought up the school a few weeks before her Junior year starts, Amy gives in. She wants to get away from Heartland, and this is her chance. She isn't very happy, but she is going.

**Ty:** Is newly 17 years old (Only a month older than Amy. Marion didn't die before her birthday like in the books, she died WAYYY before. So Amy's birthday is September 20th...my birthday actually. Just makes it easier to remember. Ty's is August 25th, once again, my friends birthday...easy to remember. They are old for their grade...just so you know) his family lives in the town over from Amy's and he has been going to John Adam's Academy since his Freshman year.

So I don't really have a plot on this one. All I know is that Ty is somehow going to help Amy get through all her emotions over her mothers death and make her realize that she can't give up everything just because one thing went differently than she planned.


	2. Arrival

**Author Note: **Once again I want to warn everyone that Amy **_will be_** OOC for the first 2 or 3 chapters. She is in the 'I hate the world' stage of her depression, so she will be a bit snappy. She gets over this soon enough as she makes friends and things start to happen, so bear with me here.

**Note:** This is AU, like all my stories.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it. But I do own any character not featured in the Heartland books and John Adams Academy...unless that exists, then I don't own it. Also I own some of the plot.

**Chapter One- Arrival**

_Sunday, August 31st- John Adam's Academy_

I glared out the passenger side window as Lou drove silently along the highway. My breath began to fog a section of window and lazily I lifted my right hand and wrote along the dampness, letters forming beneath my fingers as I kept breathing on the glass.

This sucks!

I smiled at the outcome and glanced at Lou, wondering if she had noticed my fogged message. She was staring straight ahead, a forlorn expression adorning her features as she drove. I started to rhythmically click my tongue to the low key beat pulsing out of the speakers. She glanced at me and then zoned back onto the road, ignoring my attempts at annoyance. I narrowed my eyes at her and then started to dig through the glove compartment, smirking as I pulled from it a blue pen and a withered pencil.

"We will, we will, rock you!" I sang under my breath, using the writing utensils as drumsticks and beating them against the door and window. I started to beat louder and let my head bob to the rhythm, waiting.

"Amy!" I smiled and stopped drumming, looking at Lou innocently.

"Yes sister?" I made my eyes wide and vulnerable.

"What do you want that you had to annoy the hell out of me first?" she was straight forward which made me laugh.

"Are we there yet?" I managed, as I still chuckled slightly. I had asked her this many times over the course of an hour, hoping a positive answer would soon come my way.

"Yes," I nearly dropped my drumsticks.

"Really?" I asked, stunned.

"Really. Look there," she pointed through the windshield and I followed her finger. About a mile away, poking through the trees that were dense along the highway, was John Adam's Academy. It looked like an abandoned castle, covered in ivy. As we drew nearer it became clear that, indeed, it was a school. A football field, a soccer field, and a track circle came into view. Lou turned into a long, unpaved, driveway and we drove through an arch of blue spruces. As we neared the school Lou veered to the right, circling a large square of grass in front of the school. The square held a sign reading:

John Adam's Academy

Home of the Dragons

I snorted at the name of their teams. The Dragons. Back home we were the Bobcats...maybe Dragons were better. I sighed as Lou parked in front of large mahogany doors and stepped out of the car. I followed suit and then looked up, shaking my head at the mere enormity of the school. It was at least four stories high with large towers jutting out from the corners. I sighed once again and went to the trunk to pull out all of my baggage. Just as I was lugging two rather large traveling trunks up the stairs to the doors, they burst open and a large women who waddled stepped out clutching her heart,

"Oh, deary me, you're here!" she clucked, bounding down the stairs, teetering dangerously from her weight.

"Deary me," I glanced around, "Your right!" her eyes dropped to the floor and her face fell in hurt. I groaned and wouldn't look at Lou, "I'm sorry, my name is Amy Fleming." Just like that she was up and cheery again, shaking my hand and taking a trunk from my left hand, pulling it through the doors.

"Everyone is outside for lunch at the moment, in the courtyard. Classes don't start till tomorrow, so everyone has free reign until then. Feel free to wear whatever you like until then also, your uniform hasn't arrived anyhow," she smiled as she led us down a hall off of the Grand Hall we had stepped into. She walked pass many doors until the last one on the right. "This is Head Mistress Clancy's office. She is expecting you. I shall bring your luggage to your room if you don't mind, then show you later." she took the other trunk and headed back down the hall, leaving Lou and I standing there.

"Well then," Lou watched her leave then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a women called from within the door. Lou turned the silver doorknob, opening the door slowly, "Oh, hello! You must be Lou and Amy." a thin women sat behind a large desk cluttered with knick knacks and piles of paper.

"Yes, I'm Lou and this is Amy," Lou smiled kindly and pushed me forward into a chair. I lifted my legs into my chest and started to study my fingernails as Lou glared and then sat and started to talk.

"Now I understand that this is a coed school is it not?" Lou asks, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Yes. Classes are coed, except for physical education. They have separate teachers and classes. On occasion they may play together but not often. Also their dorm rooms are opposite each other in the school so there is no mingling after hours."

Lou nodded, "That's what I wanted to know...dorms I mean. So Amy will be sharing a room with how many other girls?" at this I looked up, wanting to hear the answer myself.

"Well normally rooms go two people per room, but seeing as Amy was an exception..." she paused "You see we normally only take a certain amount of freshman each year, so they replace the leaving seniors. But Amy is applying late and she is in her Junior year so we actually already filled all the rooms."

"What are you saying?" Lou inquired, confused.

"Well, that she will not have a roommate. We have a room near the other dorms that hasn't been occupied for years but we have fixed it up for her to use, hopefully it is accommodating," Lou had called around for weeks to get my into this school, contact after contact. No one had been able to pull any strings with the school until finally she offered an extra 500 dollars and found a rather influential man who got me in.

"So she is close to the other girls?" Lou asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Yes, only a mere fifty feet or so. Give or take." Lou nodded.

"Will she be safe by herself?" I was starting to feel bad for the women as Lou grilled her so I finally stepped in,

"For Christ's sake Lou, give the poor women a break. We wouldn't want to fry any brain cells she has left now would we?" I was referring to the hair that frizzed about her head in an unnatural way, but they didn't seem to get it. I took to picking at my nails again.

"Amy, that was very rude!" Lou screeched in a very unbecoming way.

"Was it?" I asked, looking at her and then at Head Clancy who was touching her head in confusion, "Hmm, didn't notice." I took my left hands index fingers nail and scraped beneath my right hands thumb nail, prying a bit of dirt out from under it.

Lou sighed and continued to talk. Almost twenty minutes later they stood and, startled, so did I. We walked back down the long hall and stopped in the Grand Hall.

"Well I have to leave, please be good." she hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Amy."

Through all my smart alack remarks, through my new thick skin, I felt a twinge in my chest, "I know. I love you too." She left and I was alone with the Head, scuffling my feet in discomfort.

"Come Amy, your room is this way." As we passed doors she pointed out my classes on the first floor, "On the first floor is History, Global, and Current Event. Also any Science classes. That is all the academics down here. Also there is the dorm rooms, kitchens, and offices. On the second floor are mathematics, English, foreign language, music, and art classes. There are also several others that you are not in. The third floor is the teachers quarters and the fourth floor is storage, which are both off limits. The gym isn't attached to the school, it is out near the soccer field, there is a pathway from the courtyard down to it. And here," she turned into a long hall filled with doors, "are the girls dorms." She led me all the way down, around three other bends into a smaller hallway full of doors. The hallways were lit well, but not too brightly. Near the end though the light began to dim almost into blackness.

"This is the deserted east wing. All these dorms are in use but where the lights are low, that is also storage rooms, filled with the empty trunks of all the girls. There is one dorm room down there because...well about a decade ago a girl got pregnant and needed to have a larger room so her parents paid for the room to be furnished. It hasn't been in use since because it is back here. It is actually one of the nicest rooms we have, but no girl wants to be in the dark part of the hall. I hope this doesn't bother you, an electrician is coming next week to see what he can do. Your room isn't very far back anyways..."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Loneliness wasn't new.

"Well," she led me into the dimly lit part of the hall, about fifteen feet in and then stopped, pushing open a door, "I guess I will leave you to get unpacked. Would you like me to send someone in the morning to help you get to your classes?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, I think I remember how to get there."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Ok, well classes start at 8:00 and teachers like you to be prompt, but I will inform them that you are new and therefore may be late for one day." I thanked her and she walked away. I reached into the door and ran my hand along the inside of the wall, finding the light switch I flicked it up and light flooded the room. I stepped in and shut the door. It was a large room and I fell in love with it on the spot. Against the far right wall was a four poster full bed, swathed in golden blankets. Across from it was a matching dresser. A large window was across from the door and hanging were white drapes. The room was a beige color and the rug was maroon. A mini fridge was situated near the closer that adorned the wall near the dresser.

"Wow," I mouthed. I was surprised to find there was no bathroom, but knew that there was one right down the hall. For the rest of the night I hung pictures and posters, set up my stereo, put away all my clothes and shoes, went to the Main Office and found my uniform there, and then proceeded to try it on in front of my body length mirror I placed in a corner. It was a navy blue and gold plaid skirt that fell about three inches above my knees. Stockings weren't required but we were given skin colored ones just incase. There was a white button up shirt and a matching navy blue button up sweater with the schools initials, JA, embroidered in gold on the left side over my chest. The shoes were black dress up shoes, that looked kind of like penny loafers for women. All together the suit wasn't too bad, definitely bearable. As I twirled in front of my mirror I caught a glimpse of my clock, 10:45. Lights out had been 45 minutes ago but no one had come to tell me, the hall monitors must have forgotten I was down here. I quickly changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top, comfy clothes for bed, and grabbed my toiletries bag. I opened my door, wincing as it creaked. I stuck my head out into the hall and looked down the now dimly lit hallway. No one. I shut my door quietly and tiptoed my way towards the brighter area of the hall when I heard a noise behind me, and I stopped.

"Hello?" I called softly into the dark void, my heart beating faster. I took a daring step forward and felt my way down the wall, "Is anyone there?" I was about to turn back when there was another noise, a creak of a door. I turned around, thoroughly scared, when a hand was placed over my mouth and an arm around my waist, pulling me into a dark room. I screamed against the hand, licking it and biting it as I tried to fight my way away from the person.

"Shhh, I'm a student here!" it was a male voice and I got calmer as the voice did sound young, around 16 or so, "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." I nodded against his hand and he warily slid his hand away from my mouth.

"Who are you?" I squinted into the dark, and suddenly I noticed there were not one, but three bodily shapes in the dark room.

"My name is Mark Johnson," his voice was smooth and light.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered urgently, suddenly afraid we would be caught.

"Well," he seemed shy now, "My girlfriend and I got into a fight today and I wanted to come apologize..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

I tried to stifle it, I tried to tell him how absolutely sweet that was, I tried. Then I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," I gasped between laughs, "It's just that's so sweet, but I thought you were a kidnapper or rapist or something," I heard someone chuckle and I remembered he wasn't alone and stopped laughing, "Who else is with you?"

"Oh, my two friends," suddenly a light came on and I covered my eyes at the brightness. When my eyes adjusted I lifted them to find the source of light. Leaning against stacks and stacks of empty traveling trunks was a tall, muscular boy, string to the light dangling in front of him. He looked to be 17. He had dark brown hair that looked as though he hacked away at it himself, and looked unbrushed. On anyone else it would have looked dirty, wrong, ugly. But on him it somehow complimented his features and made him look better and one stray piece of hair fell over a startling emerald eye. He was leaning against the trunks, ankles and arms crossed, in a devil may care way, staring at his friend Mark.

I looked at Mark myself and studied him quickly. He had short, spiked, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His features were full and kind, and his lean body towered over me at least seven inches. Next to him was a shorter, by a few inches, boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was also thin, but more muscular than Mark. He smiled kindly at me and then looked me up and down appreciatively.

I admit I wasn't bad looking, but not enough for him to ogle me like that. I had long straight hair that fell half-way down my back. At the moment it was in a loose ponytail draped over my left shoulder. My eyes were a light gray and my skin was naturally tan. I was thin but had some muscle due to working the farm my whole life. And well, in the chest area, lets just say I was pretty decent. In that tank-top though, they were very noticeable. I glared at this forward boy until his eyes found mine and he realized I didn't want him studying me. _Oh_, I thought to myself, _light bulb_. He looked away. _Good Boy._

"I'm Charlie Mathers," the forward boy held out his hand, I shook it warily and let go quickly.

"Amy Flemings," I glanced towards the other guy, waiting for a name but he didn't give one. After a second his eyes found mine and I sighed, frustrated that I had to ask, "And you are?"

"How do I know you won't go tell the Head all our names and that we were in the girls dorm," this boy was annoying me, and I was getting slightly angry after that accusation. So, in a slinky way, I walked right up to him until I was only a foot in front of him, staring him down.

"Do I look like a tattle-tale?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I had resorted to the little kid phrase, hoping he knew I thought her was acting like a child.

He actually looked me up and down, studying my face for a few moments and then sighed, "I don't _think_ so. But you can't be too careful,"

I shook my head and sighed also, walking back towards Mark and Charlie, "Well I'm not. But if you don't want me to know your name then suit yourself." I walked past the two waiting boys and picked up my bathroom necessities that I had dropped and opened the door, "You might want to hurry, it's getting late. I walked out of the room as the light was turned out and walked towards the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Monday, September 1st - Next Day_

I walked into my first period class, Current Events, with a book bag full of new notebooks and pens weighing me down. I walked right up to the teacher and smiled tiredly,

"Hello, I'm Amy Flemings and I'm new. Can you tell me where I sit?" he nodded and pointed to a middle row, way back. I walked through the throng of students to my seat and sat down, rubbing my eyes with fatigue from the late night before. The bell rang and all the students fell into their seats, quieting down.

"Well, good morning class!" a few students cheerily called out a good morning, and then silence. "Welcome back. I recognize most of you," he smiled at a girl in the front row, "but there is one new face." he then waved and smiled at me, and I waved back, pencil in hand, as everyone turned to look at me. Wonderful.

"Well then, lets get right to it. Before we start on any specific subjects is there anything anyone has seen on the news or anywhere else that they are interested in?" a girl on the far left raised her hand, and the teacher nodded at her.

"Well lately the website MySpace has been on there a lot. The fact that it's very popular and people are making friends, but also offering sex, and adding people they don't know."

Mr. Harrison, as I learned the teachers name was, nodded. "Yes, MySpace. Many people think that it's just a place to make friends...is that correct?"

A guy in front of Mr. Harrison nodded, "I have one. It's just a place where you can talk to your friends and answer fun surveys and make a cool homepage. Nothing more. It's not a bad thing."

Then a familiar voice spoke up, "That's a bunch of bull s..." Mr. Harrison raised his eyebrows pointedly at the speaker. I turned to the right to find who spoke and did. In the last row, way back, only three seats away, was the guy from the night before. The one who wouldn't give his name. He was wearing the normal boy uniform, tan dress pants, brown belt, white button up shirt, and his navy blue crewneck sweater was laid across his lap. In the next second he corrected himself, "crap. MySpace isn't for friends. I mean it may have started out that way but people add people they don't even know. They post their picture on there, where they live, where they go to school. All of that stuff. Has anyone ever heard of pedophiles, rapists, kidnappers?" his voice was sharp and to the point.

The boy from before spoke up, "You can make it private there smarty," I sputtered a small laugh at his dumb comeback and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and saw the boy from the night before looking at me. I was still laughing slightly but tried to stop by pursing my lips in a smile when I saw him looking. Suddenly he smiled too and shook his head, looking away.

"Yeah well, ever heard of hacking? People hack into the most protected data bases all the time, what's to keep them from getting into a measly MySpace. They can see your picture when it's private, so say they decide they like what they see, they hack in, get your school name, and come find you." he was sitting up in his seat now, leaning over the desk to look at the boy. His eyes daring.

"Ok, ok," Mr. Harrison smiled, stopping the debate, "Let's leave that for another time." He walked up to the chalk board and started to write something. I leaned down to pull out a notebook and pen from my book bag and when I went to sit up myeyes once again met the boys. He just gazed at me, not doing anything while I sat there pen and notebook in hand, staring back. Then he mouthed two words and smiled, turning away:

Ty Baldwin.

**Author Note: **So...? I plan on updating ASDSL tomorrow, and possibly this one too...since I'm still sick...So review:)


	3. The Library

**Author Note:** I know I said I was going to update ASDSL and this one, but honestly, I really need to think about what is going to happen in ASDSL. I know what my main goal is...but I just need to figure out how to get to that point.

Next Tuesday...if I don't have plans then I am going to update ASDSL, no JA after this chapter until after I update ASDSL...and I actually might update HT too...shocker?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter Two**

_Monday, September 1nd- Same Day_

I smiled when the bell rang, indicating that English class was over. The teacher, Mrs. Fries, was yelling over the bustling students, warning them to bring their books the next day. I packed away all of my supplies and hung my book bag over my shoulder, retreating from the classroom as fast as possible. I followed the heard of Juniors down the stairs, past Freshman who had already had their lunch, and walked through the Great Hall towards the courtyard. I searched throughout the crowds for someone I knew to sit with, hoping that Soraya had the same lunch period. As I turned back towards the school, bent on going to my room to eat instead, I heard my name.

"AMY!" I spun around quickly and tried to find the source. As a rather large boy stepped towards his table I saw her. Scrambling out of her seat, trying to hold her skirt down as it got caught, was Soraya. She started to run towards me and I smiled, holding out my arms. "You're here!" she squealed, hugging me until I couldn't breathe.

"I'm here." I repeated through tightly pursed lips. People were starting to stare, but I could care less. I just wanted to breathe. So I pulled back and she smiled brightly, revealing perfectly straight teeth.

"I tried calling you last week, when I got home from Florida, but no one answered." she grabbed my arm and softly pulled me, leading me towards the table she had momentarily abandoned. She sat down in her seat, and then pulled up another, motioning for me to sit. When I did I felt the stares of the other people at the table and turned to smile at them. It was a long table that seated ten people. Soraya was in the middle, me next to her, and on the end of the table was a boy, staring at me. Across from me were four girls, and then on the other end was another guy, and then two more guys next to Soraya. On of which was,

"Matt!" I leaned over Soraya to hug him quickly, laughing into his hair. "How _are _you?"

"I'm good." he paused and stared at me, his smile wilting slightly, "What about you?" I knew he was talking about my mom's death, and so I looked down. When it first happened Soraya and Matt had tried to see me and to comfort me, but I wouldn't let them. I pushed them away. Soraya left for Florida to stay with family for the rest of the summer while Matt stayed home and participated in a Medical Club that his parents enrolled him in. They had both called and Matt had even come over a few times, but all in all we hadn't seen much of each other over the long summer.

"Better," I smiled, "Just better." he nodded and looked down at his hand, intertwined with Sorayas. I smiled at them then glanced around the table. Everyone was looking at me, quick glances, but I noticed.

"Hi, I'm Amy Flemings," I turned to the boy next to me, offering my hand, he grasped it and shook it lightly, his brown eyes warming up. He had light brown hair, cut short and flipped in the front.

"Kevin," he smiled at me and looked down the rest of the table, gesturing to everyone else in turn, "This is Kiley, Vanessa or Nessa for short, Halley, Marissa...her nickname is Marmy...don't ask, Candice, Jeff, Nick, and you know Matt and Soraya." I nodded to each one, smiling in turn.

"Nice to meet you," and just like that I was part of the group. Marmy jumped into a conversation with me and Nessa, gushing about what her boyfriend had done to for her the night before.

"He came to my room last night, with Ty and Charlie, and apologized for everything." she giggled, and I realized that this was the girl Mark had been going to see. I smiled at her, knowing it must have meant a lot. "Ty and Char ended up leaving because we got a little...rambunctious." at this Kiley gagged.

"Yeah, rambunctious my ass. You guys were practically eating each other. Not to mention the groping. I had to sit in the bathroom for like...an hour" apparently Kiley was Marmy's roommate. I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Next time come to my room, I'm all alone down there. I actually saw the guys before they went to your room," Marmy stopped talking and Kiley and Nessa dropped their eyes.

"You saw Mark before he saw me?" Marmy asked, her voice tight.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed the time and was heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed and I bumped into all of them." she smiled, apparently over what had bothered her.

"Oh, that's cool," she turned to Kiley, "So next time it happens, you can go visit Amy. What fun," she giggled at the thought of Kiley having to leave, and Kiley turned to me.

"Thanks. Usually I go to Raya's room, but lately she's been really tired," she glanced at her and Matt, "So it's nice to have somewhere to go." she paused, "Your in the dark part right...Casey's old room?"

"Casey?" I questioned, confused.

"Yeah, Casey Johnson. She got pregnant last summer and her parents payed for the room to get built or whatever but she had to leave when she had the baby. The school changed their mind. Reputation or something stupid like that." she played with the bread of her sandwich as she said this.

"Last summer? Head Clancy said it was over a decade ago..."

Kiley snorted, "She would. She likes to make it seem like she wasn't the Head when it happened so it wasn't her decision to let her stay or make her leave. There was a lot of controversy over it. Casey was our friend, she used to sit with us. We've all tried to see her but her parents won't tell us where she is. Bastards," she muttered.

"Oh, that's horrible. They gave her false hope then kicked her out," I grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah well, like I said, they're all bastards," she paused and glanced at Marmy who was in deep conversation with Soraya and Matt who looked bored, then she leaned close and whispered "By the way, don't mind her. She doesn't mean any harm, she's really sweet. It's just she's a very jealous person. That's what her and Mark always fight about, she tries to control him and he gets pissed. She probably thought you guys were back there having sex or some shit like that," I laughed lightly. I liked Kiley. She was straight forward and spoke her mind. Definitely one of a kind, and someone I could grow to be good friends with.

"Yes. Random sex is my kind of thing," she laughed and shook her head slowly. Then stood to dump her lunch.

"Your not bad Flemings," and with that she walked away, her long honey blonde hair swinging as she went.

_Friday, September 12th- Almost 2 weeks later._

I hummed a tune as I walked to Current Events, bobbing my head slightly. As I walked into the room I did my usual routine of glancing towards Ty's seat. Today he was slumped in his chair, white button up shirt slightly undone due to the heat, and his tie loose around his neck. He was drumming his pen against his desk and his eyes were glued to it, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I watched him for a moment, studying his angular, strong features.

I sighed and sat down, resisting the urge to talk to him. I hadn't since that night with Mark and Charlie, and he hadn't talked to me since he told me his name. I wanted to approach him, but he seemed so distant. Around his friends, during lunch, he joked and laughed, but usually sat quietly, doing homework or listening to his ipod.

I turned away from him and attempted to listen to the teacher. He was speaking to the class about our first project. "The world is full of events. Something is happening now, something is going to happen in ten minutes. Or something happened ten days ago that has effected us up to this moment. What I want you to do," he started to pass out a piece of paper, our assignment, "Is to choose one Current Event and write a two page essay on it. It's due next Wednesday, and I expect quality people." _Great_, I thought,_ the library is going to be packed. That's the only place we get newspapers, and not everyone has a computer._

I sighed, banning myself to the library during study hall. Every students dream. I wandered through the rest of the day, trying to go to my room as much as possible to drop books off so my bookbag was lighter. Finally seventh period came and I sprinted to my room, grabbed my rather large Current Events book and darted towards the library.

The Library is located on the first floor in-between the boys and girls dorms. I had never been before but had passed it many times. When I stepped through the large doors I gasped at the sight. It was an old library, that much was obvious. The shelves rose high above my head, old ladders adorned them, the kinds that slide alone the stacks, making it easy to find books. The floor were a dark maroon and the wood all around was a dark cherry color. The ceiling contained a large round dome that had stained glass windows throughout it. I shook my head at the mere beauty of it all and headed towards the front desk.

"Hello," I whispered, "I need newspapers from the past few weeks, and a computer." The young lady sitting there walked me towards the back of the library, which was rather large. She helped me sort through the newspapers I wanted, showed me where the computers were for when I needed them, and then left me. I decided to stay near the back, both because of the newspaper..incase I needed another, and because it was more tranquil. The back was dimmer, covered from the overhang of the upstairs portion of the library. There were scattered desks and I chose one in the back corner, in the reference section. This blocked me off from everyone's view and let me concentrate more.

For the next twenty minutes I sat sifting through newspapers, trying to find a subject. I decided to talk about President Bush and everything going on in Iraq. I went back to the newspaper rack and picked out at least four more newspaper articles on the subject. As I turned to go back to my cubby I ran right into someone with a slight _oof_.

"I'm so sorry," I stammered, rubbing my nose where it had collided with the person's chest. I looked up as I apologized and dropped my hand. "Hi." I said dumbly, mentally slapping myself.

Ty smiled down at me and shook his head, "It's ok," I went to side step him, a blush creeping up my neck, and he went the same way. We did this a few times before he grasped my shoulders and moved me towards the right and he moved himself towards the left. I took a big breath and walked back to my table. I dropped my head into my arms,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered into my arms, "Hi. What the hell was that...sounded like a freaking robot." I took to muttering to myself, calling myself stupid many times over. My voice was muffled but it filled my ears, so I didn't hear him approaching.

"Are you ok?" a confused voice broke through my muttering and I looked up, startled. Ty stood above me, newspapers in hand, looking down at me questioningly.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled as much as I could, trying to look halfway sane. He apparently accepted that and sat down opposite me at the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, glancing at me as he opened his notebook.

It took me a second to realize that he was actually talking to me. We hadn't even looked at each other in weeks and then suddenly he wants to sit with me? "No, not at all." I tried to busy myself with my work, half of my essay written, a rough draft of course. After several minutes I daringly glanced up at him sitting across from me.

His head was bent over his work, his hand moving swiftly over his notebook, taking notes.

"What are you writing about?" I suddenly realized it was I who spoke. He looked up at me for a moment, then took to writing again.

"Hurricanes," I nodded.

"Katrina?" I asked and he looked momentarily confused and then nodded,

"Among the majority. That is a big one so yeah, that will have a part." We lapsed into silence once again and I looked at the clock. There was about five minutes before eighth period, and I decided to come back the next day, giving up some of my weekend to finish the essay. I started to pack my bag.

"Leaving?" I looked over at Ty to see that he was looking at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I have art in a few minutes."

He just stared, not showing any emotion, "I have Spanish." I looked at him, wondering if I was supposed to reply to that.

"Well you should stop now too then," I suggested lamely.

"No, I'm going to stay. I'm fluent in Spanish, I just take it for the credits. One day wont hurt me. Plus I want to finish this today." I stared with wide eyes, not fully comprehending.

"Your going to skip?" I finally stuttered out, surprised. He laughed and I loved it. It was soft and smooth.

"Yes, I'm going to skip." his emerald eyes twinkled at me and I found myself not moving, minutes ticked by and I just sat there. Finally the bell rang, and I jumped, stuffing books into my bag. Then a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped my movements, I looked up, frazzled.

"Slow down," Ty chuckled lightly, "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

I didn't falter in answering, "I have class, I'm going to be late," I tried to pull my hand away but he held tight,

"So what?" his eyes became serious.

"So..." I looked at him like he was crazy, "I have to go."

"Skip. It's just art." I just stared at him and pondered this in my mind. I had skipped a few times before. Once, on my birthday when Soraya and Matt snuck me out to bring me to a concert that started during school. And once when I had gotten sick and just left, not telling anyone. It wasn't new, but this school was more important. It was a boarding school for Christ's sake. But as I looked at him I realized we were talking. I had been wanting to talk to him for weeks, ever since that day in class. Was I willing to ruin this for art, for a drawing of a few flowers? I looked at the clock. I could plead sickness, or say I had cramps and just went back to my dorm. Finally I pulled my hand away,

"Fine, but I can't stay here. The librarian knows I was only supposed to be here for one period, I told her." I paused, "Do you have a computer?"

He smiled at me, standing up and packing his bag, "Follow me." And I did.

**Author Note:** I hadn't planned on ending the chapter here, I planned on ending it at the end of the day after Amy and Ty parted for the night. But my friend is going to be here soon and I wanted to post this. So here you go. Tell me whether I should write another chapter for this or ASDSL next week. It's up to you guys.

Steph...do you know now?


	4. I'm Sorry

**Author Note:** Well unexpectedly I am home today. Plans changed because I forgot it is Fathers Day tomorrow, so I had to come home instead of spending the night at my friends. So here I am, bored and just home from a voice recital. So I am going to write this chapter and keep to my promise of updating ASDSL on Tuesday, when I don't have plans...I think.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter 3**

_"Skip. It's just art." I just stared at him and pondered this in my mind. I had skipped a few times before. Once, on my birthday when Soraya and Matt snuck me out to bring me to a concert that started during school. And once when I had gotten sick and just left, not telling anyone. It wasn't new, but this school was more important. It was a boarding school for Christ's sake. But as I looked at him I realized we were talking. I had been wanting to talk to him for weeks, ever since that day in class. Was I willing to ruin this for art, for a drawing of a few flowers? I looked at the clock. I could plead sickness, or say I had cramps and just went back to my dorm. Finally I pulled my hand away,_

_"Fine, but I can't stay here. The librarian knows I was only supposed to be here for one period, I told her." I paused, "Do you have a computer?"_

_He smiled at me, standing up and packing his bag, "Follow me." And I did._

_**Friday, September 12th- Same Day.**_

We passed the librarian as at a slow leisurely walk, trying to show no signs of what we were actually doing.When we got out of the door I started to walk left, towards the girls dorms, a knee jerk reaction. A few steps away from the library and I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, pulling me backwards. I stumbled and then regained my balance, turning around and ignoring the cheeky smile Ty was giving me as I walked past. I got to the halls containing the boys dorms and stopped, not accustomed to being down in this area of the school.Ty, who had been walking right behind me, stepped in front grabbing my hand and looking around the corner. He turned to me and raised a finger to his lips, when I nodded he slipped around the corner, dropping my hand.I followed as he lead me down a long hall, and around a corner. All the while we stuck our heads around corners and made sure the coast was clear. Finally near the end of a short hall Ty stopped at a door, 49B, and opened the door.

"Your roommate isn't here right?"I asked, suddenly realizing how us sneaking into his room looked.

"No, he's a brain. Never misses a class," I just nodded as he said this and I stepped into his room as he held the door open. The room was large for a double, a little bigger than mine and had, if a room can, split personalities. One half, the left half, of the room was spick and span. The bed, pushed into the corner was made neatly, covers folded and everything. A desk situated the opposite corner, right to the left of the door. It held a reading lamp, a stack of books, and a little shelf full of paper and writing utensils. A laundry basket was in-between the bed and the desk, clothes neatly stuffed in it.

Now the left side of the room was clean, but the right side was nothing of the sort. I guessed this was Ty's. The bed was in the corner like his roommates, but it was unmade, a pillow drooping off of the side. The desk was along the wall at the end of his bed, the contents scattered ac. The computer stood out the most, a Dell flatscreen laptop.The rest of the desk contained random objects, an empty bottle of Smirnoff evident. Whether he drank it or not wasn't positive.

"Nice." I smiled at him as I glanced around the room.

He laughed and threw his book bag on the floor near his bed, "I don't like liars, but thanks anyways."

"And who," I asked sitting on his bed with a dramatic bounce, feeling the it, "said I was lying?"

He stared at me for a moment, searching me. "I did."

"Well that just goes to show how much you know me." I decided his bed was the most comfy thing I'd ever had the good fortune to feel and spread myself along it. I lay on my side and propped my head up on my hand, staring up at him, "Doesn't it?"

"So what your saying is that you like a messy, disorganized bedroom?" He sat down in the computer chair at the end of the bed, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm," I crooned, laying on my stomach, pushing my face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. "Exactly." I lifted my face from his pillow and sat up. I was near the head of the bed and so I stood up, walked to the end, and sat down. I could see the computer from here, and Ty was only a matter of inches away. I felt my heart flutter as he leaned towards me, closer and closer, and then took a beeline towards the speakers near my feet. He picked them up and plugged them into the laptop, then he clicked on iTunes and turned on a song I didn't recognize. The low rhythm soothed me.

I felt a crash of disappointment in my stomach and leaned back on my hands letting out a long sigh. I didn't know why I had thought he was leaning in for me, to be near me, to kiss me.

When had I started wanting this...I'd barely even spoken to the guy.

As I sighed Ty looked at me, then turned back to the computer, "Is your room messy then?" he turned the volume down on the computer more, only background music now.

I turned my thoughts to my room. I had made a place for everything when I first moved in, everything neat and orderly. But over the course of a few weeks, it had become the total opposite. Clothes littered the floor in heaps, not to mention the objects randomly strewn among them. My bed was always unmade, I just crawled under the covers however they were and fell asleep, I wasn't picky about where I slept. And then there was my cosmetic corner, brushes in piles around it, hair ties everywhere (one, somehow, is stuck on the end of the antenna for my stereo..), and the little bit of makeup I owned all opened and scattered.

I smiled at him widely and nodded, "Worse than this." At this his eyes went wide, surveying his part of the room,

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't." I leaned towards him, our faces a mere four inches apart, "But I don't lie." His lips were parted slightly and his breath came evenly through those soft mounds. We were so close I could smell him, his hair, his body, his breath. His emerald eyes were focused on my gray ones, our gazes never wavering. He leaned a little closer and I felt light headed as his warm breath hit my face, an aroma of cinnamon mixed with apples intoxicated my mind and made me blink, breaking the spell. He leaned away, confusion written all over his face. So he had felt it too. I blinked more, wetting my now dry eyes. I looked at him and saw he was logging onto the internet, his eyes still set in a V form in concentration and frustration.

"So, um." my voice came out in little more than a whisper, I cleared my throat. "Mine or yours first?"

"Yours, you were almost done weren't you?" I rummaged through my bag, finding my rough draft. All I needed was two more body paragraphs and a conclusion.

"Yeah, not much left." I leaned over to place my hands on the keyboard and my arm brushed his, I felt him stiffen. I looked at him and once again we were close, his face right there. He leaned away and pushed the laptop towards me, and I began to type.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Done." I announced, writing the last sentence of my essay onto my rough draft. Ty, who had been playing basketball with a pair of socks and his roommates laundry basket, looked at me. He glanced at his clock, and then at the door.

"Cal is going to be back soon, class ends in two minutes." I looked at the clock myself and panicked.

"Will he tell?" Ty looked concerned and just looked at the clock again, then at me.

"Probably, we don't get along. We better go." We, not you.

"We?" I looked at him, locking my eyes with his.

"Yeah, I made you do this, I'm not going to let you get into trouble." he sighed, "But the teachers are going to be coming out now, were going to have to take the back way to your dorm."

"Back way?" I packed my bag.

"Yeah, the way we got in that night," he was talking about Mark and Charlie. I walked towards him standing at the door, his head peaking out. He looked at me and nodded, I passed him in the doorframe, brushing against him in the close quarters,

"You didn't make me do this," I shook my head, "I wanted to."

Ty walked towards the right, the opposite of the way we came and led me down three more halls, the last on ending with an Emergency Exit door. He pushed this open and held it out for me to walk through. We were on the right side of the school, facing the woods that surrounded the school. He quietly shut the door and took my hand lightly, pulling me around the corner of the building, glancing around then skimming the wall with me, ducking past the courtyard, and then rounding to the left side of the school. Right when you turned the corner was another Emergency Exit door, and when we neared it Ty dropped my hand. He walked up to it and tugged on it lightly, looking in before waving a hand, gesturing for me to follow him.

We were in the dim part of the girls dorms, where my room was. I pawed my way to the wall and then along it, stopping at my door where Ty already stood. I smiled slightly and opened my door, suddenly embarrassed at the mess, not proud.

I walked in and kicked all the clothes and objects towards the back wall, successfully clearing the floor. I expected to hear the door shut, and when I didn't I turned around. Ty stood just outside the door, looking at me.

"What's wrong, the mess too much?" I smiled playfully, throwing a shirt at him.

"No, I just don't want to..." he searched for a word, "intrude." I stared in shock and then burst out laughing,

"Intrude?" I gasped, holding my stomach. "Get your ass in here," I managed as I fell onto my bed, still laughing animatedly. When I finally stopped gasping for air I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at Ty who now stood looking at the pictures on my walls. I stood up and walked quietly to his side, looking at the pictures with him.

Along the wall over my stereo were 5 pictures. The first one was of my mom, standing at the paddock fence and caressing the head of Pegasus, when he was still alive. She was smiling and laughing, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

The second was a picture of Heartland from the trail view, rolling hills surrounding it.

The third was of Soraya, Matt, and I. We are all on horses, side by side, riding in from a trail ride. Lou had snapped the photo when we weren't looking. Matt is on the left, looking at me on the right. Were both laughing lightly while Soraya, in the middle, is laughing hysterically, one hand holding her stomach.

The fourth is of Lou, Grandpa, and Scott. They are all at the kitchen table playing cards, Lou smirking as she rubs her pregnant belly and gazing at Scott.

The fifth is of my now five month old niece, Hailey, who my mother had adored.

I smiled at the pictures, loving and cherishing each one. As I stand, lost in memories, Ty talks to me in a low, soft voice.

"Is this your farm?" he asks, pointing at the picture of Heartland.

"Yeah, and that's my mom, Soraya, Matt, my sister, her husband, my Grandpa, and my niece." I point at each picture as I name the people occupying them.

"How old are these?" he asks, staring pointedly at the picture of me Soraya and Matt.

"Well the one of my mom is about three months before she..." I paused, tears welling in my eyes, "died."

Ty turned to me, shock displayed on his perfect features, "I'm so sorry," I nodded, tears starting to leak out from between my eyes. I wiped them away and forced myself to stop, hating it.

"Thank you." I babble to keep my forced calm, "The one with Soraya and Matt is from last year, and the rest are only a few months old."

I turn away from his apologetic face and walk towards his laptop bag, "Can I open this?" my voice cracks and I force down more tears.

"Yeah," his voice is soft, and sympathetic. "Amy...if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know you probably hear that all the time, but" he paused and I heard him fumble with something, "I know what your going through." I turn to him, fast, and glare at him.

"No one knows what I'm going through." he doesn't flinch, just comes closer. He stands a foot in front of me and nods.

"Yes. I do." I shake my head, tears welling in my eyes again. "Amy, yes I do. My dad died a year ago a week from tomorrow." He hangs his head and won't look at me. I feel horrible, denying that he had any idea of what I was going through. But he did. I brush away now streaming tears and place my hand under his chin, lifting it until his eyes meet mine,

"I'm sorry." I search his face, search it for understanding. I see pain and hurt, sorrow and agony. It is like seeing my soul in front of me, the same feelings flowing through my own body. Tears litter my face as I hold his eyes steady, not willing to break this for anything. His eyes, which had started to tear, cleared and took on a hard look. I shiver as I look at him, my body somehow migrating towards his. My hand, still situated on his chin moved to the back of his neck as his hands cupped my face, pulling me to him. Our lips met and an instant fire crackled to life in my stomach and I pressed myself to him. I found myself moving my lips beneath his, opening as he sought entrance. We stood there for what seemed like hours but in realitywas seconds. We searched each other and then, without warning, he pulled away. Wewere both gasping for breath, our eyes met. He shook his head slowly,

"I can't." his voicewas husky, a clear wanton evident in his breathless statement.

"Why?" we are still pressed against each other, closer than I had realized. My hand that is around his neck rubs him there, coaxing him forward, towards me. He started to relent, his face nearing mine, when he grabbed my hand and pulled it away, his body moving away from mine.

"I'm sorry." he walked towards his stuff, picked it up and went to the door. He looked back once at me and then left, the door slowlyshutting behind him, inch by inch until it closed away the one thing that had excited me since my mother died.

**Author Note:** Well I totally just butchered my original idea. But whatever, I can't hold off on romance for more than two chapters, it's a curse. I'll just have to work with it. Adds more drama though. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have time to spell check.


	5. Girlfriend

Ahhh, I need to update all my stories desperately, I know. Today I should have time for this one and MAYBE another. I'm spending the night at my sisters and then going to my friends tomorrow night then coming home, but late, then Friday I'm going to my friends house then to the movies. So I won't really even be home until Saturday, and were going to see some fireworks then setting of our own (on the 4th of July my parents have to go pick up my brother from the airport...he's in Mexico. So no fireworks) So I probably won't be able to update till Tuesday, and even then I'm not so sure. So I'm sorry if I don't update for a while, but this story was sort of left on a cliffhanger so here yah go...

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

**Chapter 4**

_Saturday, September 13th- Next Day...early morning._

I woke up in a state of confusion. I sat up in bed and groaned as I turned to observe my clock, 12:30. I scrunched my face up in frustration and dropped back onto my pillows, hell bent on going back to sleep, when there was a tapping on my door. I sighed as I realized someone was out there, and that was probably what had woken me. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. As I stumbled towards the door I managed to stub my toe, cursing out loud.

"Shit!" I fell against the door, rubbing my toe and willing my watery eyes to go down. I breathed deeply a few times then set my throbbing toe back down, controlling myself. I leaned away from the door and opened it, ready to murder the offending late night caller.

"Hey," Kiley stood outside my door, pillow in hands, her smile wilting as she saw my scowl, "Well aren't we just a bundle of roses?" I was shocked to see her, and smiled as she said this, choking out a laugh.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe. I was about ready to murder you, feel lucky." she patted my arm and passed me, walking into my room.

"I heard you, hurt like a bitch if your exclamation was anything to go by." I shook my head and closed the door, turning on the overhead light, but only slightly. (Kiley tends to swear a lot, please don't be offended. It is her personality.)

"Yeah, well, I could have done without." I wearily rubbed my eyes, deciding against the light and turned it back out, letting the moon shine the pathway back to my bed, "So, Marmy kick you out?"

"Mark decided to come over, a little late night PDA, if you know what I mean." she shrugged and stared pointedly at the bed, covers thrown askew, "Mind if I bunk with you tonight?" she was already making her way towards the bed as I climbed beneath the covers.

"Sure, just don't hog the blankets." Kiley laughed and jumped on the bed, snuggling into the opposite side of the large bed.

"Wow," she sighed, situating herself, "This thing is like heaven. Don't mind me if I stick it in my back pocket before I leave."

Almost asleep I murmured a reply, "As long as I'm not on it." Kiley chuckled tiredly and we both drifted off into sleep.

I squinted my still closed eyes as I wiggled my nose, trying to itch it without moving. Finally it went away and I sighed and started to drift back off into sleep. As I felt my body relax my nose started to itch again and I swatted at it, and I came in contact with something soft.

"Mmm." I groaned, turning over.

"Ammmy," I heard Kiley say in a sing-song voice, amusement evident.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow, almost positive she couldn't understand me. Suddenly I felt a tickle on my nose and this time reached up, fast, and ripped the object out of Kiley's hand.I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see a little feather that belonged to my down comforter.

"Amy...whatever your middle name is, Fleming, get up right now. I've already taken a shower and everything, trying to give you time to wake up. But do you? Noooo." she jumped onto the bed and bounced around, "I want breakfast and so you need to wake up!" she paired each word with an exuberant bounce until finally I turned over and opened my eyes to look at the clock. 10:23.

"Are you mental?" I moaned, pulling the covers up and over my head. "It's not even noon for Christ's sake...on a Saturday!"

"Oh, your one of those people," she sighed and patted my arm as if consoling me, "We'll fix that, don't worry."

Suddenly the covers that surrounded me, nice and warm, were ripped away. I howled in frustration and curled up into the fetal position, trying to warm the now cold parts of my body.

"You're a stubborn one, but not as stubborn as me." then, a long pause ensued, and I believed I was home free, and relaxed into a comfortable position. Two more hours of sleep, at least. Pure heaven.

'_At first I was afraid._

_I was petrified._

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side _

_But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong _

_I grew strong _

_I learned how to carry on'_

The music, turned full blast, startled me and I jumped up, covering my ears to block out some of the noise.

"Turn it down!" I screamed over the music and looked towards my stereo only for it to be blocked by Kiley. She was in a flowing white skirt that went to just above her knees. She had on a light yellow tank top, and then a button down dress shirt over that, tails tied at the middle of her stomach so some of the tank top peaked out. White sandals adorned her feet, and her honey blonde hair was in a simple braid, swooped over her shoulder. She had her arms above her in the air, and she was twirling around, her skirt flowing back and forth. She started to jump and dance, then crooked a finger at me, beckoning. I waved my hand in front of me in a, _Oh, no_, gesture. She turned down the music a little, but not much, and walked towards me.

"Well now that your awake," she nearly shouted over the music, "Why not dance? There is nothing so stimulating as dancing." she glanced me up and down, "And you need to be stimulated... sleepyhead." she grabbed my hands and pulled me up, all the while I struggled against her.

There we stood in the middle of my room, her awake and fully dressed, dancing solo to the music. Then there was me. I was in a pair of boxer shorts I had stolen from Matt years ago, folded a couple times at the top. Us and Soraya had been having a sleep over at his house a few years before and I had forgotten my pajamas so he had given me a pair of his boxers, and I'd had them ever since. Over that was a small white tank top. My hair was in a ponytail, messed up from sleep and falling limply across my back. And I just stood there.

"Come on, have a little fun for goodness sake!" she was psychotically perky, but I couldn't help but ponder that. Fun? When was the last time I had fun? My mother had only died two months previous, and ever since I had been with drawled from the world, doing nothing but sulking. Before that, by only a month or so, Pegasus had died, and I'd had extra work to do with my mom being so...gone for a while. So it had been a while, a long while. I looked at Kiley and studied her. Soraya and Matt were my closest friends, and then the stable hand Ben. They had always had fun, but Kiley was different. She was more outgoing, spontaneous. She was someone who lived life to the fullest and didn't question anything, just went with the flow. Someone who I could definitely start to have fun with again. So I stepped forward and danced, letting the music flow through me as I spun around the room, singing at the top of my lungs, and letting every bad thing in my life float away with the music. A moments peace in all that was bad.

I dropped to the ground dramatically and laid down, breathing heavily, laughing sporadically. We had danced for a while, spinning each other, and repeating 'I Will Survive' over and over, laughing the whole time until finally we collapsed.

"I'm beat," I sighed, sitting up and looked at her. She was right near the stereo, having turned it down, laying on her stomach.

"Dead." she agreed.

"Shower." I countered and stood up, kicking her gently as I gathered up clean clothes from my dresser.

"Hungry." she groaned, rolling onto her side.

"Later."

"Starving."

"Clean."

"Dying.

"Shower." I stated again and left, walking down towards the bathroom. I entered and was relieved to see that no one was there. Sure the showers were closed off from each other, but it was still odd. I undressed in a shower, dropped my clothes onto my bag, and turned on the water. A while later I stepped out in a towel and walked behind a changing wall, drying off and dressing. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top, and then a thin white, v-neck, shirt over it. I slipped on a pair of baby blue sandals and walked out from behind the wall, throwing the towel into a laundry basket. I walked towards the mirrors and brushed my long hair, throwing it up into a lose ponytail, drooping it across my shoulder. I then glanced at myself, decided against make-up, and gathered everything.

When I entered my room I wasn't surprised to see Kiley still sprawled out across the floor, her breathing steady. She was asleep. I smirked and walked towards her. I sifted through my CD collection and was planning on playing a loud, drum filled song, when I spotted a CD I loved, and wanted to hear. I stuck the CD in the stereo and turned to the track I wanted to hear. I tuned the volume up to full blast, and then hit play.

'_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not'_

I sang along to Taking Back Sunday, and laughed when Kiley jumped, scared. She smacked my leg as she sat up, a hand clutched over her heart. I turned down the volume and laughed as I held out a hand to help her up.

"You suck." she stated, accepting my help.

"Yes, well, I thought I'd repay the favor. Although, I still am going to get you, since I did the same thing you did."

She snorted, "Get _me_? Oh please, dream on."

"Well, I just did." I pointed out.

"Doesn't count. It wasn't original." She flaunted herself to the door, holding it open as I went through. We started to walk towards the cafeteria. "It's got to be original for it to count."

"I see. Well just keep your eyes peeled Ky, this isn't over." she looked at me weirdly and I festered under her gaze, "What?"

"You called me Ky." I looked at her dumbly.

"So..."

She shrugged, "Nothing, its just no one had ever really given me a nickname, like Marmy or Nessa, I've just always been Kiley."

"Oh, well, I won't call you it anymore if it bugs you," I smiled, assuring her it was fine.

"No, you can. It doesn't bother me, I like it." she smiled and I smiled back, then she punched my arm. "Come on, lets get some grub, I'm starving." We walked into the cafeteria and walked along the breakfast bar. I got a bagel with cream cheese while she got English muffins with peanut butter.

"God, I can't wait till tomorrow." she sighed as we walked towards the courtyard to eat, "Sunday breakfast here is the best, their pancakes are awesome. And," she glanced around the courtyard as we stepped through the door, then whispered "I have an in with the cook, nice gal, so she gives me more pancakes. I could pull some strings for you...if you want." I just stared at her as she said this and then we both burst out laughing, sitting down at the usual table.

"What's so funny?" Nessa glanced at us, breaking conversation with Kevin. The courtyard was filling up gradually as the students woke, ready to eat. Apparently I wasn't the only one who liked to eat. Those who were early birds had to wait till 9 for breakfast to be served, and usually waited for friends to arrive anyways. At our table there was Kevin, Nessa, Halley, Jeff, and Nick. Soraya, Matt, Marmy, and Candice apparently weren't up yet. Also Mark. Mark had a different lunch than our group, but everyone had the same breakfast and dinner, so for those meals the table got squished so he could fit. Sometimes Charlie joined him.

"Nothing, just a joke." Ky shrugged, biting into her English muffin.Nessa looked put out, and glared at me for a moment. I suddenly realized that Nessa and Kiley were probably close, and it most likely looked as though I were taking her away.

"Nothing big." I smiled as nicely as I could, and Nessa seemed to soften around the edges. _Retract the claws._

We all ate and talked, our table slowly filling up. About half an hour later the chair beside mine squeaked and Soraya sat in her usual spot, Matt right next to her. The table was now full, everyone in their usual spots. I looked away from Ky, who was directly across from me, and looked at Raya.

"Hey," I smiled and she smiled back, setting down a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Hi." she turned away from me to eat a spoonful of eggs then looked at the whole table, "What's everyone got planned for today?" everyone stopped conversation and looked at her, planning time. When everyone shrugged or shook their head, she smiled.

"Well last weekend we all were busy with homework, so if you guys are all free, I was thinking we could go to town." everyone smiled and started to talk about what they were going to do, and I turned to Raya.

"Town?" she glanced away from Matt and turned to me.

"Yeah, Charleston." (Don't know if there is such a place, but I'm making up my own town.) "Were allowed out on weekends, so a lot of people go to town. We can see a movie, shop, walk, eat, anything." I smiled at the idea, not wanting to wait.

We all piled out of one of the schools shuttle buses and stood on the corner as everyone got out. It was around 2:00 and everyone was pumped for the town outing. We all started to walk down the street in no particular direction.

"So, what's everyone want to do?" I voiced, confused as to what we were doing. I had money burning a hole in my pocket and wanted to get shopping.

"Eat." Nessa stated and Candice, Halley, and Marmy agreed, Mark started to object but stopped as Marmy glared at him.

"No, I just ate. I want to go to the beach, soon it won't be warm enough to go." Kevin pumped, ready to go. I hadn't known there was a beach. But I had to agree, for the end of September, it was August hot out.But I hadn't brought my suit, and there is no point in going to the beach to do no swimming. So I shook my head as Jeff and Nick agreed.

"Well actually, me and Matt wanted to see an early movie..." Soraya stated, looking around at everyone disagreeing. It was quiet for a moment before Ky spoke up.

"Well I don't give a damn what you guys do. All I know is that I need some new shorts" she smiled, and I totally agreed with her. I could do with some new clothes.

"I'm in." I said, smiling at her. And then Soraya sighed while Nessa glared.

"Fine, I guess were not wanting to do the same things, so lets just all split up. Come on Matt," she pulled him along towards the Cinema while the guys headed for the beach and the girls and Mark walked towards a local pizza joint. Ky linked her arm with mine and pulled me down onto the main street. Large store fronts loomed in front of us.

"Now, Charleston may be a small town, but it is a large tourist area, so the shopping is _amazing_." she stressed the last word, jumping in front of me and spreading her arms in a hallelujah stance.

I laughed, "I believe you." we walked down the street and entered all the shops that caught our attention. All the stores we entered had awesome clothes. And an hour and a half later we walked out of a small store called 'Casey's', laden with at least three more bags than before.

"Wow, I've never been in there before now. Thank's for convincing me!" Ky laughed, lugging along her bags.

"No problem, she had some awesome clothes, and did you see those converses? I just had to buy them." I shook my head and she laughed. We decided we were done shopping and started to just walk for a while, we had a couple hours before the next shuttle. Finally we hit the end of Main Street, where most of the food businesses were, and we decided to eat.

"Ah!" Ky shrieked, running across the street, and I followed her, waving as an annoyed driver beeped angrily at us.

"Ky, are you crazy?" I gasped, catching up to her.

She looked at me and cocked her head towards the diner we were standing in front of. "This is Nina's, best diner in town." I nodded, dumbfounded. She sighed, "So were going to eat here, is that ok?" she seemed as though she had an alternate reason, but I decided to let her have her way.

"Sure." we walked in and were seated at a corner booth, next to the front windows. I glanced around, the place was full.

"May I take your order?" a cheery old women asked us. I looked for a pencil and pad of paper for her to write everything down, but didn't see one.

"Yes. I'll have the cheeseburger deluxe with onion rings and a mountain dew please." Ky smiled at this women, handing her the menu.

"Um," I noticed the women turned to me, her name tag read _Dolly_. Suitable. "I'll have the chicken finger platter with curly fries and a coke please."She nodded andsmiled.

"Anything else?" I was trying to hold back, but was hungry and wanted my order to be right.

"Excuse me?" she looked at me. "Wouldn't you like to, I don't know, write this down?" I tried to sound nice, but she glared at me for a second, then smiled again.

"Honey, I may be old my mind is as sharp as a knife." with that she turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

I looked at Ky to see her reaction but she was sitting there, looking over my shoulder, her eyes dreamy. I was fed up with this. I wanted to know her alternate reason for coming in here.

"Kiley, I know there is another reason you brought me in here, now spill." her eyes darted to me, back over my shoulder, then back to me. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" she groaned, looking up at me.

"Pathetic?" I questioned.

"You said you've met Charlie right, that night with Mark and Ty?" My heart jumped at the thought of Ty, and I felt the hurt of him leaving bombard me. I had tried to keep him out of my mind, but now I felt confused all over again.

I gulped, "Yes."

"Well we've been friends since freshman year, but that's all. And well, I sort of like him now, and I barely ever see him since he started hanging out with Ty." I nodded.

"I'm sorry. But what does that have to do with you dragging me in here?"she looked over my shoulder again.

"I saw him come in here, and thought, well, maybe we'd bump into each other." she dropped her head into her hands again. It felt wrong. I'd never seen Kiley act like this, she was always so upbeat.

"Where is he?" I asked. She pointed weakly and I looked behind myself. Three booths down was a party of four. Three guys, one girl. Facing towards us were Charlie and a guy I didn't recognize with long blonde hair. Facing away from us was a brown haired girl, who was leaning into the brown haired guy next to her. His arm was across her shoulders. I nodded and looked back around at Kiley.

"Ky, just go talk to him. Look, the bathroom is right behind them. Just walk slowly towards it, and hopefully he'll stop you." she looked scared yet hopeful as she looked at the bathroom,

"You think?" she smiled slightly.

"Yes." she looked doubtful but then her usual stubbornness took over and she nodded."Ok, let's do it." She stood up but instead of walking towards the bathroom she waited next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on." I must have looked confused. "You didn't seriously think I was going _alone _did you?"

I shook my head and stood up. We walked towards the bathroom at a normal pace, but slow enough to be stopped. I was closest to the booth, via Kiley's pleads, and we walked. As we got nearer Charlie looked up and recognition clouded his face, "Hey Kiley. Hey...Amy was it?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Hey Charlie." Ky smiled brightly and Charlie gazed at her for a moment before introducing everyone around him.

I followed his hand as he gestured around the table, "John," blonde guy, "Sarah," brown girl, "and of course," I stopped waving, and my smile wilted on the spot, "Ty."

Sitting there, staring at me, was Ty. He had his arm around the brunette as she leaned into him. Realization hit me hard and I think I might have actually gasped a little.

A girlfriend.

No wonder he had stopped kissing me, been unwilling to kiss me again...against his wishes. He had a girlfriend. I felt anger slowly replace my surprise, and soon disgust.

This guy had pulled me into a kiss, a long sweet mind-blowing kiss, and he had a girlfriend the whole time. The pig.

"Amy." his voice came out breathless, like he had been holding it. I glared at him, only for a moment, and then decided to play him at his own game.

"Ty," I smiled, and it must have looked sincere because he looked taken aback. Good. "I was wondering when I'd see you. Did you finish that essay after you left _my _room, I was worried." I stressed the fact that it was my room, hoping the girlfriend caught on. She did.

"You were in her room?" I heard the girls curt voice ask him, not meant for my ears. Ty looked at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding. The girl, Sarah, jerked his arm off of her shoulders. "God Ty, no secrets remember? Haven't we gone over this? Haven't we broken up, what, four times over keeping secrets? You know what...I don't need this. I'm leaving." she stood up, smiled at me briefly, yet stiffly, and left. Ty lowered his arm and dropped his head against the back of the booth, groaning.

"Good going Ty." John chuckled. I could tell right away that John and Charlie didn't like Sarah, and weren't bothered in the least.

"Shut the fuck up, man." Ty glared at him, then looked at me.

"Was that because of me?" I played innocent, holding his gaze steady. "I'm so deeply sorry if she took it wrong. I mean it's not like we were _doing_ anything in my room. Like, say, kissing?" I placed my knee on the seat next to him, that Sarah had just occupied. I leaned close to him, my lips grazing his ear. My voice was full of venom, "Now were we?" I leaned back and looked at Ky, who was staring, confused.

"Amy..." she glanced between me and Ty.

"Let's go Ky." I started to walk away and she followed with a quick goodbye to Charlie, who was reluctant to let her leave. We were outside the door when she burst.

"What was that about?" I quickly told her everything as we crossed the street and turned a corner. She looked stunned and then angry.

"That bastard!" she suddenly turned around and walked back towards the diner. I ran after her.

"Ky what are you doing?" I stopped her right before the corner.

"Um, not letting him get away with this?" she looked at me like I was dumb.

"I got him back enough, lets just go, I don't want to see him again." I begged.

"Amy, what he did was wrong. Him and Sarah have been together since the end of last year and all during the summer. Sure they broke up a lot, but that's beside the point. It wasn't like they had gotten together the day before, he couldn't have forgotten or anything."

Her words hit me hard and I leaned against the brick wall behind me, "Your right." I paused, "God, how could he do that. I mean, he pulled _me_ into the kiss, sure I may have helped it, but still." She looked sympathetic. "And of course I had to actually start to like him, and want more. Then he just left. He's such a..."

At this her anger came back, "Bastard." she stated. "Exactly. That's why I'm going back there to kick his sorry ass." I ran after her as she turned the corner, and ran right into her back.

"Jesus, walk much?" I asked before I realized Ty, John, and Charlie stood in front of us. I felt Ky stiffen as I stepped to her side.

"Hello boys, fancy meeting you here." she crooned, her voice icy.

"Kiley." Ty seem wary.

"Oh, Ty, you especially. You who, so sadly, just lost his girlfriend." Ty flinched. "How sad. I'm so very sorry. It's not like you..._deserved_ it or anything."

"Ky." I warned, trying to stop her.

"No, Amy, let me." she walked up to him, but I stopped her.

"No. Let me." I pulled her back, my anger coming back. She relented and let me walk in front of her.

"Amy, let me explain." Ty stepped forward and held out his hands as if to ward me off. I pushed them away and stood straight.

"Just shut up. Don't feed me this bullshit anymore. _You_ kissed _me_, not the other way around, so don't even pretend like it didn't happen or you weren't with her or anything because..."

"But I wasn't with her!" he exclaimed, interrupting me. He stepped forward, "We got back together after I kissed you, I didn't do anything wrong." This just made me angrier.

"Oh, so you left me and just went to another girl, was I not good enough that you had to leave me like that? Go seek out your little girlfriend?" I pushed him with my palms, mad, so so mad.

"Amy, that's not how it happened, if you would listen for a second." I pushed him again but he grabbed my hands, holding them against his chest, "I left because I thought of Sarah, I admit that. I was confused. This morning I got back together with her because," I paused. "I'm ashamed to admit it but it was because I was depressed and wanted to forget everything for a while." I looked at him dumbly. "My dad." he reminded me.

I suddenly remembered that today was the two year anniversary of his fathers death. I felt horrible, but I was still mad. "Right. I'm sorry about that, about everything, but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Not after what you did." he looked a little hurt. "Go to hell Ty."With that I pulled Ky back around the corner.

Now he watched me leave, not the other way around.

**Author Note:** So? It was almost 13 pages so you all better review, my fingers are killing me, and I can't update anything else today, sorry. Friend crisis, can't be on the computer, have to be on the phone. So, here yah go, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Payback

Well, I updated FLSG and that was an old story that I hadn't updated in a while so I felt a need to update a new one. Hence this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter 5**

_Saturday, September 13th- Same Day_

I hummed as I applied makeup, the music around me calming. I had been trying to forget about the events earlier that day, so I had been keeping busy since we'd gotten home. I had cleaned my entire room, showered off the dust, dressed, blow dried and curled my hair (takes longer than usual), and then I had decided to put on a little makeup. I looked at my clothes in the mirror. I wore light pink flip-flops, a jean skirt, a light pink tank-top with a light yellow shirt layered over it. My hair was spiraled and pinned up in a fashion Lou had taught me for my eighth grade dance. Pulled up half way, left to dangle, and then a few pieces curving around my face. I applied a bronze-pinkish eyeshadow and then clear lip gloss. I pulled my hair across my left shoulder to put on a long, thin, pink necklace. I sighed and realized I had delayed long enough. I looked at the time and groaned. It wasn't even six yet. I had been back since three thirty. Kiley and I had walked back to campus after the incident with Ty instead of waiting for the shuttle. She had offered to stay and talk but I had wanted to be alone.

I made my bed quickly and then locked my door, heading towards the courtyard. I passed a few students on my way who were leaving dinner or on their way. I stepped out into the dimming sun and smiled a little. It was a beautiful day, I wasn't about to let Ty ruin that. I walked down to my usual table and was surprised to see everyone sitting there. Usually Marmy and Halley weren't there till about six thirty. Dinner officially was open at 5:30 and ended at 7:30. I sat down and everyone greeted me, nothing seemed out of place.

"Well, you took long enough." Ky smiled at me, a worried expression on her face. "I almost came and got you."

"I've been busy, that's why I wasn't here." she looked surprised.

"Oh? So what do you mean by busy?" she searched my face for an answer.

"Well, I was trying to keep _things_ off of my mind," she nodded, understanding, "So I cleaned my room, took a very long shower, did my hair in a way that takes a long time, and then got ready. All of it helped."

"Oh, well you should have called me or something," she glanced pointedly at the cell phone she had been playing with when I arrived, "I would have figured something out to keep your mind off of him."

"I know, but now you can. I'm all out of ideas. In fact," I spotted Ty across the courtyard, chatting up Mark, who had gotten in another fight with Marmy in town earlier that day, "He just entered my mind in a big way. Help me!" I pleaded, placing my hand in a praying manner, begging.

"Oh!" she actually jumped. "Let me think." she sat for a moment, her face scrunching up in thought. "Well, we could go to town again, were allowed out till ten?" I shook my head. "Or, do homework." she obviously was doing this only for my benefit because she almost gagged as she said the work homework. I decided to spare her and shook my head. My homework was done anyhow. "Good. Ok then, how about a girls night?"

"Girls night? What exactly does that consist of?" I remembered Soraya and I used to sit on my couch with popcorn and candy and about five new movies in front of us, vegging it out. Also I remembered pillow fights, nail polish, and hair supplies. Did we still do that kind of thing?

"Well it's like the childhood slumber party, except revised to teenage standards." she smiled at me.

"Oh, well, I guess so."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." she smiled. "It'll be fun. Oh, and there's another thing about girls night here. We have this tradition in our group, and let me tell you its known around school, that when we have a girls night, we tend to play pranks."

I smiled at the thought, pranks. I hadn't played a prank since Soraya and I stole Matt's clothes and towel from the bathroom when he was showering the year before. He has come out with a bundle of toilet paper and his hands covering him. We had laughed so hard we dropped to the floor crying. He hadn't spoken to us for hours.

"What kind of pranks?" Kiley smiled mischievously.

"Well we do it to our friends and boyfriends at the time. Last time it was Mark. It was actually kind of mean, but Marmy was all for it since she was mad at him. We got him to meet Nessa out by the bleachers because she told him she had to talk to him. She told him we'd all seen Marmy with Charlie a few days before, kissing and almost sleeping together. He freaked and ran to Charlie where we were all waiting in his room. Charlie was confused when Mark started screaming at him and started to run for him. Marmy stopped him and managed to tell him everything even though she was laughing with the rest of us. That was kind of a revenge thing though." all of a sudden Ky's eyes became wide and she looked at me, excited.

"What?"I asked, wary.

"Revenge!" I was confused. "Amy, we could play a prank on _Ty,_ and get revenge for you!" I thought about this for a moment and then smiled. Perfect.

"I'm all for playing a prank on him!" all the sudden Candice turned to us,

"Did I hear the word prank? Do I feel a girls night coming on?" she smiled wide when we nodded. We got all the girls attention and then stood up, leaving the guys.

"Tonight, ten o'clock, Amy's room. Were having a girls night and were going to prank Ty Baldwin." Ky whispered as we walked down the hall. All the girls nodded, but then Soraya stopped us.

"Wait...why Ty? He's not really our friend and none of us are dating him," she paused, glancing around, "Are we?"

I stopped Ky from speaking and looked at Soraya, "No, none of us are dating him. But well, something happened between me and him and me and Ky came up with a plan to get revenge."

"What happened?" she looked hurt I hadn't told her.

"Well something happened on Friday, when I missed class." Soraya nodded, "And well, something happened today too, Kiley was there. I'll tell you all later, when you come over. Not right now." they all nodded and we all went our separate ways. We all had jobs to do. I had the job of getting drinks. I got my purse and headed to town, going as fast as I could.

_10 o'clock._

I opened the door and Nessa and Halley stepped through. They were the last ones there, everything was set. Sitting on pillows and blankets spread across the floor in a circle were Kiley, Soraya, Marmy, Candice, Nessa, Halley, and then me. I sat down next to Halley and Kiley and sighed. I broke under their questioning stares and told them everything that had happened between Ty and I. From the very first night I had come to school to earlier that day. When I finished I looked up to see six angry glares pointed at me.

"That asshole!" Soraya shrieked suddenly.

"Bastard." Kiley agreed again.

"I definitely agree on pranking Ty, no one deserves it more." Nessa fumed.

"Yup, no doubt. It needs to be good, and I mean _good._" Candice, who I had taken to calling Candy, spoke up.

"Yeah, but I think we need an emotional prank this time, not funny." Marmy pondered, we all stared at her confused. "Well he made her feel secure, and happy when he kissed her right?" she looked at me "Right?" I nodded sadly. "He made you like him and want more from him and then just left right?" I nodded once again. "Well I think we should make him feel the exact same way."

Halley caught right on. She was the shy one who didn't say much, so when she spoke up we were all surprised. "I get it. We need to get Amy to seduce him, get him feeling happy and wanting, and then have her ditch him, is that what you mean?" Halley asked in a soft, yet angry, voice. Marmy nodded, still shocked.

"Brilliant." Soraya clapped, Kiley joined her.

"Wait, I don't know guys." I cautioned. "I mean, what if I only think I don't like him anymore. What if when I seduce him I seduce myself back into wanting him. I might not be able to leave."

"Amy," Kiley turned to me and held my hand, "Ty hurt you, really hurt you. At the time you weren't sure you liked him but when he kissed you, you knew you did right?" I looked down in agreement. "I understand that you might still like him, and might want to stay with him, but Amy, your strong. Personally I think you'll have no problem walking out on him after what he did." everyone nodded in agreement. "Just imagine that night, and walk out. Remember how hurt you felt, especially when you found out why he left,and walk away."

I thought about this. I wanted to get him back, I wanted to make him hurt like I did. I wanted to have the satisfaction of walking out on him. I had to do this, if only to uphold my dignity and self-respect. I nodded.

_An hour later. 11:00._

Kiley stood behind me in the mirror, taking out the pins I had placed in it earlier. I sighed and looked at her.

"Kiley, I don't know if I can do this." she took out another pin and looked back at me through the mirror.

"Amy, you can. Look, Nessa, Candice, Marmy, and Halley are all out right now luring away Cal." she giggled, "I hope he takes the bait." We had written a note to Cal telling him that Candy, who was the only willing one, wanted to meet him out by the soccer field, farthest from the school. When he got there they were all going to be waiting, in sexy clothes, and keep him talking for at least thirty minutes. If he was to get away Soraya and Kiley were going to be waiting at the doors to hold him off. They were also the look out for teachers. I had my cell phone and so did the others so if something happened, like a teacher or Cal was coming, I could get out. I was to go to Ty's room, somehow seduce him, and then leave, walking to our meeting spot, Kiley and Marmy's room. This was just incase Ty decided to come and find me later on. We had already moved all of our supplies to their room so we could sleep there.

"I know, I have to now. I just really don't know."

"Look, Amy. I'm not going to give you a big huge spiel on how he hurt you again. All I'm going to say is don't you want the satisfaction of walking away and knowing he's feeling the same way you were?" I nodded. She took out one last pin and my spiraled hair fell across my face. "There." She smiled.

We had picked out a sexy outfit earlier that night, and I was now dressed in it. They had wanted me to wear a short skirt but I overrode them. If I was to seduce I had to be somewhat comfortable. I had on a pair of comfy blue jeans, faded at the knees with a few rips along them. Over that was a tank-top. It was light pink and white with a laced v-neck that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Ky had taken out my hair so that it flowed in long spirals down my back and over my shoulders. It was slightly messy and ruffled, but I had to admit, it definitely made me look sexier.

I breather deeply and looked at my watch. "Eleven-ten. I have to go, they made the note out for eleven-fifteen." Ky nodded and I slipped into my pink flip-flops. We walked out and headed towards the boys dorms. We were almost there when Ky stopped.

"I have to go now. Raya's waiting." I nodded and she hugged me, then headed down the hall, "You'll be fine." she whispered. I watched till she turned the corner, then waited. A few minutes later my phone vibrated in my back pocket. Cal had taken the bait. It was show time. I took one last breath before turning the corner towards Ty's room. I walked down and down until finally I came to it, 49B.

I knocked and heard someone walking towards the door. I closed my eyes briefly, to ready myself, and then snapped them open. The doorknob turned and my heartbeat quickened. The door swung open, and there, in jeans and no shirt, was Ty. I glanced at his muscular chest and internally cursed myself. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Amy." he breathed, obviously shocked to see me there.

"Hello Ty." I smiled and waited. He stood there looking at me before I glanced around, worried someone might see us. "Can I, uh, come in?" he blinked, confused, then he stepped aside, waving his arm in a _come in, _fashion.

"Yeah." he shut the door behind me and then stood there, hands in his pockets, gaze on the floor.

"So..." I started.

"Amy." he began at the same time. He looked up at me and I shook my head,

"You go first." I smiled. He nodded and his gaze fell to his unmade bed.

"Look, I don't know why you're here, but since you are I want you to know that today, everything I said, was the truth." my heart flipped, and I wanted to believe him, and at the same time wanted to yell at him. I remembered the prank and walked towards him.

"Ty, I know. I came here because I thought it over and realized I may have been to harsh." _yeah right_. "I understand now that you needed an outlet for your pain, some way to forget it. And I know, because Ky told me, that you've been dating Sarah for a while. It was only natural you thought of her. I'm just relieved you weren't with her when we..." I paused for dramatic effect and caught his gaze, looking at him with as much want as I could muster, "kissed."

"Amy," he held my eyes, his voice became huskier, "I thought of Sarah because well, call it a knee jerk reaction. She's a jealous person and so anytime I was with a girl, as friends, when we were dating, I was always wary she might see us and freak. So every time I'm even talking to a girl I think of her. I don't mean to. But were over now and I'm going to keep it that way. I just don't feel for her anymore." I ignored this last part and thought of how he always thought of her when with a girl. This could work to my advantage.

I took a couple steps forwards until we were only two feet away from each other, "Are you thinking about her now?" I asked, dropping my voice in what I hoped was a sexy tone.

I saw him gulp at my question and intensity, he looked me up and down, lingering at the lace on my tank-top, then found my eyes again. "No, not now." I took another step forward, only one foot.

"And now?" I asked, searching his face. Losing myself in his eyes. I could feel myself falling and tried to hold on to the prank. I couldn't let him seduce _me_, I had to keep my cool.

"No." his voice broke, and he cleared his throat. I smiled. I took another step towards him until our bodies were almost flush against each other, his exposed chest intoxicating me, and our faces a mere inch apart.

"And now?" I whispered, watching his lips as they spoke. I thought of the prank, but it slipped away and I didn't try to remember it. It was just me and Ty, alone, together. Nothing holding us back.

He looked at my lips now before he spoke, his mouth moving almost silently, his voice barely audible, "No." I waited, he had to do it, he had to be the one who wanted it. I knew this and didn't lean forward, didn't even meet him halfway. No I just stood there, looking into his startling green eyes, losing all thoughts of pranks or fights or girlfriends. Just him.

And then he kissed me. He broke the gaze, looked down at my lips and then leaned forward, pressing his firm lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss, unlike the other one. That one was searching and new. Fast and amazing. This one was slow, and sweet like honey. I melted against him as one of his arms curled around my lower back and the other at the back of my neck, stroking, stroking. His tongue wasn't a surprise as it traced along my lower lip, seeking entrance. I opened for him and our tongues mingled together, heat radiating off of him made me curl into him even more. My arms went around his neck and pulled him closer, loving the feel of him. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, made to be linked together. After a little while he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard, and I was dizzy from it. Vaguely a thought crossed my mind, something about revenge, but I dismissed it, smiling lazily at him. He smiled back before leaning in, kissing me again. This time it wasn't sweet or slow at all, and that was fine by me. It was fast, wanton, hungry. He kissed me harder as he pushed me up against the wall next to his bed. His hands traveled along my body, down my side and around to my thighs. He tugged on them suggestively and I lifted my legs to circle his waist. This brought us closer and I reveled in the feeling. He moaned against my lips and I smiled. Then he broke the kiss and I groaned in frustration before he started kissing his way along the sweep of my cheek, down the arch of my neck, along my collar bone, and traced his way down the lace of my shirt. My back arched at this and I grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling him back to my lips. This kiss was pure hunger and we both knew it. Suddenly my back left the wall and he leaned down towards the bed. I kept my legs around him and my lips on his as he laid us down on the bed. I huffed at his weight at first, but then, after he took some off by leaning on his elbows, his weight felt good. I continued kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and gasped as I felt something between my legs. My eyes opened and grew wide as I realized what it was. Ty grinned against my lips and his fingers traveled down to the button of my jeans. I moaned as he did so, and he went faster. He was starting to unbutton my jeans, and un-zipper them when suddenly I felt something else. It took me a second for me to realize what it was.

My phone.

I suddenly remembered everything. The prank, and the signal that someone was coming. I was still kissing Ty, and his hand was beginning to venture down into my jeans when my anger towards him came back. I ripped my lips away from him and pushed him off of me. Startled he looked up at me,

"What wrong?" I stood up and buttoned my pants, wiping my lips along my arm. His kisses felt amazing, but I knew what I came here to do, and I'd be damned if I didn't do it.

I straightened my shirt as I looked down at him. His eyes were full of lust and I smiled at him.

"Do you want me Ty?" I asked leaning down to kiss him quickly.

He looked up, mad that I hadn't deepened the kiss. "Yes."

"How much?" I knew I had to hurry, Cal could be back any second, but this had to be good.

He sat up, grabbing my hand, I took it back. "More than you could ever know." and suddenly I smiled, big. I smiled so big he actually looked shocked.

"Well, how does it feel to want someone Ty?" I laughed cruelly.

"Amy..."

"No Ty. Really. How does it feel to want someone and think you have them, and then suddenly they pull back. They walk away, leaving you there, craving them. Tell me, Ty, how does it feel?" he looked shocked, surprised, but most of all, he looked truly and honestly hurt. He looked crushed.

"Amy, what are you talking about?"

I walked towards the door, opened it and looked out. No one was there. I turned back to him and look at him sadly. I knew he saw my sadness, which only confused him more. In a soft, hurt voice, I spoke to him.

"Pay-backs a bitch...isn't it?"

**Author Note:** Ahhhh. It is done. I actually updated two stories today. I feel accomplished. Now really, please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Denying Reality

_Ahhh, yes I am updating. Surprising myself, actually. But oh well, I have a killer stomach ache, and no plans for today. Hence this new chapter. Enjoy and don't kill me for skipping a few months!_

**Note:** The song featured (italicized) is 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. It's not a recent song but I've always loved it and I thought it fit for the scene in which it plays.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Chapter 6**

_Pay-back took place on Saturday, September 13th. This chapter takes place three months later, December 23rd. Since this is a boarding school students are allowed to stay at the school for Christmas and any other holiday if they so please. Every year, Christmas Eve night, there is a Christmas Ball. Girls dress in formal dresses, while the guys tend to dress in either a tux or dress pants and dress shirt, tie required. Now while some students go home to spend Christmas with their family, most tend to stay for the Ball, spend Christmas morning with their friends, and go home later in the day. Christmas vacation lasts through January 2nd. _

_For the past three months Amy and Ty have avoided each other. There has been the occasional sad/disappointed/mad/resentful gaze passed between the two in their only shared class, Current Events. Though when that happens they are both sure to look away as fast as humanly possible._

_Amy has felt miserable over the past months. The night of pay-back was rewarded with an all night sugar-fast with the girls. They had congratulated her a hundred times, and she had smiled and gone along with everything. But honestly all she felt was guilty. Guilty for liking Ty in the first place. Guilty for freaking out on him, for she had come to realize she **had** been too harsh. It was only natural for him. And she had come to believe him when he said he hadn't been thinking of Sarah when they had last kissed. Then there was the guilt for hurting Ty. Although, he had rarely shown any sign of what had happened that night, and that had hurt **her**. She had tried to also show no emotion, and has succeeded. She goes on like nothing happened, but still feels residing guilt, and unfortunately, residing feelings._

_Ty was, indeed, hurt by what Amy did. He couldn't understand how she couldn't see his reasoning behind what he did. When she had come that night he had been in shock, but happy. He also had felt something for her, and despite everything, still did. But he wasn't one to flaunt and wallow in self-pity, so he went on with his life like Amy had never stepped into it. He had wanted to talk to her after that night, resolve things once and for all. But not matter what front he put on, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle talking to her like nothing happened. It was still a sore spot._

_And on with the story!_

_Three Months Later- December 23rd- Wednesday_

I let out a large sigh, fluttering a strand of hair that fell in front of my face. Candy looked up at me and laughed, her eyes twinkling in her winter glow. She had confided in me that her favorite season was winter. The cold, the snow, the all together warmth of the season. I had agreed. Winter was my favorite season, for all of her reasons and more.Although at the moment I was cursing winter and everything it meant.

"No, definitely _not_."I scoffed at the mirror which held my form. I was dressed in a long black dress that showed way too much cleavage. I tried to pull together the two pieces of fabric, pitiful, that covered me. This was all in vain because when I let go they just went back to being tiny and covering barely anything. "Who picked this one out?" I glanced back at the offenders. Kiley, Soraya, Marmy, Candice, Nessa, and Halley all sat on a long couch that was situated right outside the dressing room I was occupying. A week ago we had all gone out and they had gotten their dresses, all pretty and flowing perfectly about their frames. I hadn't wanted to go to the Christmas Ball, but tagged along anyways. When they had gotten me into a few dresses, that were horrible, I decided I was not meant to go anyways. It wasn't that I didn't have a date, neither did Candy and Nessa. It was more of the fact that it wasn't my scene. Then today I had been captured after getting ready, stuffed onto the shuttle bus, and forced into a dozen dresses. This being the twelfth.

I raised my eyebrows at them, noticing their stifled laughter. Very slowly Kiley raised her hand, breaking out in a large smile. "Me."

I shook the dress, and they smiled as the fabric covering my chest slipped a little more and I made sure it was still covering me. "I hate you." I stated before walking towards the dressing room. I heard them moving behind me and I glared over my shoulder, "No more dresses." They all stopped mid-search and looked at me.

"Now, Amy, don't be sour. We just did it for a laugh, we'll be serious now. Promise." Halley smiled as she handed me a dress, I looked at its pink color and handed it back. She frowned. They all started to talk at once but I waved them off and shut the door to the dressing room. I slipped easily out of the too large dress and began to pull on my shirt when suddenly a waterfall of crimson cascaded around me. I looked up to see Soraya peeking over the door. I sighed, I wasn't even fully dressed yet.

"No." I stated pulling on my jeans.

"Please, just this last one and we promise not to force any more on you." I stared doubtfully up at her. "Pinky swear." her pinky flew into my vision. I sighed and shook it with my own. One more couldn't hurt. She squealed and hooked the dress onto the door and hopped away. I had learned not to even look at the dress, just slip it on. It made declining it that much easier. I slipped into the cool fabric and pulled it up and over my torso. I realized that it was strapless, and that gave me my first doubt. But as I managed to zip up the back I saw that the dress fit perfectly around my breasts, making me feel secure even without straps. I took in a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror, and my breath came out in one big _whoosh._

The dress was snug around my breasts and upper body, then fell in loose waves to the floor. It was too long, but with the littlest bit of heel it would flow smoothly across the ground. In-between my breasts was a little brooch, square and shining, that held a long piece of crimson fabric that fell to connect with the fabric around my hip and cascade down my thigh. I looked over at the rack and picked up a long soft shawl that I nestled in the crook of my elbows to fall across my back. It looked as though it could be a prom dress, but it wasn't all poof like many were. It would fit perfectly with the dresses the girls had gotten. I took a deep breath and opened the door. They were all chatting anxiously and then Kiley look up at me and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. The other girls followed suit and looked up. Everyone was silent.

"Well?" I asked nervously, fiddling with the fabric over my legs.

They all sat still, their eyes wide in shock and then Marmy stood up. "Oh my god, Amy. You look absolutely _gorgeous_!" this broke everyone else's spell and they all jumped up to view the dress from every angle, all while gushing about how perfect it was.

"Plus the color is great." Soraya added, "It fits your skin tone and is perfect since its red." everyone looked at her in question. She sighed. "Christmas colors are red and green..."we all nodded in understanding and kept looking at the dress. I had to admit, as I looked in the mirror again, it _was_ a beautiful dress.

"Ok. Take it off now." Kiley stated as she held open the door to the changing room. I looked at her in shock. She didn't like it? Kiley suddenly smiled, "So you can buy it you doof." I laughed and slapped her arm playfully as I closed the door. When I was dressed and I bought the dress, nearly 150 dollars, we went to look for shoes. The shoes I picked were a red that matched perfectly with the dress and complimented my slim legs. I then ran to the jewelry store, very anxious now to go to the Ball.My jewelry was a long silver chain with a heart shaped ruby, encased in silver, on the end. My earrings were also silver and were chandelier ones that shimmered to the very bottoms.

_Next day- December 24th- Thursday- Christmas Eve- Night of the Ball._

"Amy."I moaned and flipped over in my bed, pulling the pillow up and over my head. "Amy." I pulled the pillow down harder. "Fine, want to play dirty?" I heard someone get off the bed. "We do this all the time Amy, it's getting rather annoying." I heard footsteps and readied myself for the music. I had mastered the art of blocking out the music. Then I heard the voice again, "Amy, if you don't get up_ right now _I will proceed to cut this dress in two with no regrets." Dress...what dress? "I warned you. Here goes this pretty red dress." Red dress...! I jumped up in bed and leaped over the end, running full speed at Kiley holding my...drapes. I stopped dead run and nearly fell over.

"Curse you." I muttered as Kiley laughed at me. I looked at the time and groaned. Every time Kiley spent the night she woke me up at only nine o'clock. I decided to let it go, since I myself was excited for the dance now. My dress was just waiting to be donned. I picked out my clothes and left Kiley, fully clothed, to do whatever she wanted. I didn't shower, I was going to shower right before I got ready for the Ball, but I did brush my teeth, get dressed, pull up my hair, and wash my face.

"Ready?" Kiley was waiting outside the bathroom door. I nodded and we headed off to breakfast.

_10 hours later.- 7:00._

"Where is my straightener?" Marmy squealed, leaping over my bed to search the cluttered side table and her bag right beneath it."It was right here!"

"Under the bed." Halley murmured while applying bronze colored lipstick.

"Why the hell would it be und..." Marmy nearly yelled, dropping to her knees, pulling out her straightener. "Oh." she held it up to show Halley, "Thanks!" Halley just nodded into the mirror and continued to apply makeup. It was anhour before Christmas Eve dinner and two hours before the ball. Dinner was to be held in the large dining room only used on special occasions. Everyone was to dress formally, and then get dressed for the ball immediately after. The ball was to begin at 9:00.

Since five we had all been taking showers (which the lines had taken forever) and were all scurrying around my room, the biggest room any of us had. So of course it was where we got ready. Soraya was getting her hair curled by Kiley, who donned curlers (her preferred method, and also mine)Halley was doing her make-up, Candy was drying her hair, and Nessa was almost ready. She was dressing in a long black skirt and a light pink blouse. Then there was me. I had my hair in so many curlers that it was impossible to see them all. My make-up was already applied, except for certain things I planned on doing right before the dance, and my beige flowing skirt fell to my knees. I was now trying to ease a brown tank- top over my curlers and make-up. Finally I got it and sighed I put a brown blazer on over that and smiled. I sat and watched the craziness in my room for another half-hour before my curlers were ready to come out. I slowly took each curler out one by one until my hair was all soft curls half-way down my back. I placed them neatly and then turned to everyone. Halley was slipping on her shoes while everyone else waited by the door. I joined them and together we all went to dinner.

We stepped into the large dining room and took our seats. The guys came over and sat down too. Matt was with Soraya, of course, Marmy with Mark, Halley and her new flame John, and then Kiley and Charlie. Charlie had asked her the week before and she had screamed with my for nearly and hour. She was psyched.Candy, Nessa, and I all sat with them and weren't left out in any way, we had a great time. Finally 8:30 rolled around and all the girls jumped up, leaving the guys sitting dumbfounded.

"We're going to get ready." Halley explained, kissing John quickly. We all practically ran to my dorm and the madness started again. I had to ease the tank-top up and over my head again, almost resorting to scissors.I then looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted up half of my hair and pulled it back, clipping it loosely with a barrette. I pulled a few pieces out to frame my face and then settled down to apply make-up. I put on a light pink lip-gloss that tends to stay on. I applied a light pink eyeshadow and a little bit of blush. I lightly applied some eyeliner and then stood up. Everyone was doing something and I was the first to walk towards the dresses hanging from my window. I sifted through them until I found mine. I walked behind the changing wall we made and stepped out of all my clothes except my underwear. I pulled on the dress and fit it around me until it felt perfect. I zipped it up as best I could then stepped out from behind the wall.

"Can someone help me here?" I called, and only Candy heard me. She set down her eyeshadow and zipped me up. "Thanks." She nodded and ran back to her make-up. I adjusted the dress a little more then pulled the shawl around my arms. I was ready. It was almost 9 and I went around the room motivating everyone. Finally, quarter of, everyone was ready.

"Lets go." Soraya smiled, practically jumping out of her skin in excitement. The Ball didn't have an ending time. It started at nine and no matter what had to be done by two in the morning, but by then most people would have snuck off together, including her and Matt. We all walked in our dresses, holding them up, and walked towards the Ball room. The room was only used three times a year, for the Christmas ball, Prom, and Morp. And sometimes not even all that. Prom was sometimes held outside of school.The girls with dates all waited outside the door while Candy, Nessa and I all stepped through to the Ball room. On the back wall was a stage that held a band that was already playing. I knew of them and smiled. They were a good band. They had many original songs but also played cover songs. Right now they were playing an original called "Cross Over" (not a real band or song). We made our way over to the beverages and each got a cup of punch.

"This place is beautiful!" Nessa shouted over the blaring music. I nodded in agreement. The rest of the room held tables along the outer edges, each with a red or green table cloth and white flowers. There were two Christmas trees to either side of the entrance, and the rest was a dance floor. There were streamers and light and everything. It was, indeed, very pretty. Suddenly Jeff, our friend from lunch, walked up to us and held out his hand to Candy.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He bowed slightly. We had all had an inkling that Jeff fancied her, but when he hadn't asked her to the Ball we had lost hope. But here he was, flushed and asking.

Candy looked at Nessa and I and giggled slightly, "Of course." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

"Well then, I want someone to ask me!" Nessa sighed. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Same." I looked around for a guy that I knew. I saw a lot of guys I had become friends with over the past few months but whom all had dates. Then I saw Ty. He was dancing with a black haired girl who was wearing a black dress, all flashy and provocative. He was dressed in what looked to be a black tux with an Emerald green dress shirt and a navy blue tie. His tux coat was most likely thrown somewhere though, because he only wore his shirt, loosely buttoned and his tie also lose around his neck. He looked good. I scowled without meaning to and Nessa saw.

"Amy." she warned, "I thought you were over him after...you know."

"I am, it's just sometimes I still feel..." I looked at her. "Guilty. Sad." she nodded in understanding and drank some punch.

"Let's dance." she stated, setting down her cup and grabbing my hand. We got on the dance floor and began to dance. I was laughing about a half hour later, still dancing, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nick, also from the lunch table.

"Hey!" I shouted, smiling.

"Hi, want to dance with me?" he asked and I nodded. He pulled me towards a less crowded spot and we danced. We danced for a while, spinning, twirling, jumping, laughing, everything. Finally I held up my hand in exhaustion and we sat down at the table our group had sporadically been sitting at.I held a hand to my stomach and breathed deeply, tired from dancing so much.

"Having fun?" Nick asked, placing a hand on my knee. I was comfortable with Nick and let him, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea so after a minute I shifted my leg.

"Yeah. It's tiring though!" I laughed. I looked around the room, seeing a bunch of people I knew dancing and having a great time. I spotted Ty again and this time he was sitting with about three other guys, and the black haired girl was sitting on one of their laps. So she was just a friend. I studied him, sitting relaxed in the chair, laughing at what someone said. I had felt miserable whenever I thought about him or saw him after the incident. We had begun to not even look or acknowledge the other. It had become easy. But I still felt bad for what I had done. I had come to realize that I had been too harsh on him. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, of course he thought of her. I should have accepted that and maybe things would have been different now._ (It's near to midnight now. She danced with other people but mainly Nick)_

Suddenly I was standing.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked and I looked at him.

"To do something I should have done a long time ago." he looked confused. "To say sorry." I walked through the throng of people, not even believing what I was doing as I did it. I vaguely registered it was a slow song, and should wait for a more upbeat one. But I didn't want to lose my courage.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I walked straight up to Ty and held out my hand. He stopped talking to the guy next to him and looked up at me.

"Can I have this dance?"He looked surprised, and then glanced at the rest of the table. I saw them look at me and at Ty, but I only had eyes for him. I kept my hand outstretched waiting for an answer. When he was silent I wiped a curl from my face and wiggled my fingers, "Please?"

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"I..." he dropped his gaze then looked up at me. He stood up and took my hand, pulling me towards the floor.He looked at the band, noticing it was a slow song also, and hesitantly took me in his arms. I linked my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. There was a space between us that made me feel alone. It was almost a foot wide.

"Amy." he sighed, not looking me in the eyes, "What is this about?"

I swallowed, and saw him watch the movement in my neck._ Maybe, _I thought_, just maybe he stills feels something for me. Maybe he'll forgive me._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

"I wanted to talk to you." he raised his eyebrows, "I wanted to tell you that I'm..." I looked up at him till he finally looked me in the eye, "that I'm sorry." He stiffened noticeably andI pulled him close to me until our bodies were flush against each other.

"I know that I hurt you, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. You hurt me when you left that day, and then to find out you had a girlfriend...it was a big blow, Ty." He went to talk and I stopped him, "No, I know you weren't together when we kissed, and I know you only went back because you wanted to forget. But, Ty, can't you see...I wanted to forget too."

"What do you mean?" his voice was stiff, reined in.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"I was still hurting because I really liked you. So when revenge got brought up I thought it would be the last thing I had to do before I forgot about you and stopped caring." I dropped my eyes. "I was wrong. When I came to your dorm that night, when you kissed me, I wasn't playing the prank." I looked back up. "When I kissed you it wasn't a prank. It was me. I wanted you so bad, Ty. I wanted to be able to feel for you and not get hurt. Then my phone vibrated and I remembered it was supposed to be a prank so I stopped. I had to. But it was so hard, Ty. Please know that. I'm so sorry." I burned beneath his gaze until I dropped it and went limp with defeat in his arms.

"It's ok if you don't accept my apology, I didn't expect you to. I just had to try." I sighed, getting ready to leave him when he spoke.

"Amy, I never wanted to hurt you. I was confused, I'm sure you can understand that. It wasn't intentional." He looked across the dance floor, "But what you did, that was intentional, and you succeeded in hurting me. Congratulations." He stepped out of our embrace and headed towards the back EXIT door that led into the courtyard. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and watched him go before I came to my senses and ran after him. I pulled the heavy door open, lifted my dress, and ran out into the night. I saw his silhouette ahead.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from  
the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

"So, what?" I shouted to him, "One bad thing and we don't even _try _anymore? I'm glad then! If we had been together the littlest thing would have broken us up. We wouldn't have worked anyways. So **go**!" I was practically screaming, tears starting to leak out of my eyes. "**GO**!" I knew he was right in his decision but I wanted to have the last word, redeem myself, make what I did more justified.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. I was still walking towards him, screaming at him to go when he started taking long strides towards me and I stopped, startled. "Amy, this wasn't some little _thing_! God, you hurt me on purpose! I liked you Amy, I liked you so much. I wanted to be with you, and I thought you wanted the same thing. So don't turn this on me like it's my fault. It's not. **I'm** the one who wanted this to work, **you're** the one who sabotaged any chance of that." he was now shouting at me, and I cringed away, scared of his anger. He saw this and he stopped yelling.

"I understand." I whispered. "I'll leave now." I turned and began to walk away, wiping tears away as I did, and then I heard him.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

"You look beautiful tonight." I stopped and turned. He was in a beam of moonlight, looking at me thoughtfully. I stared at him, confused. He had just been yelling at me now he was complimenting me?

"I look...beautiful?" I asked, making sure that was what he had said. He nodded and walked towards me. "Ty, I thought that you.."

He stopped me with a hand held up, "I know what I said, but then I saw how gorgeous you looked. So tonight, can we just pretend nothing happened and enjoy this," he waved around the courtyard bathed in moonlight. It was beautiful. "together? We'll deal with everything tomorrow, we'll deal with reality tomorrow. Tonight...tonight let's not think about reality. Please?" He was so close, so warm.

"Ok, no reality." he smiled down at me and pulled me into his arms. He began to dance with my in the courtyard, the music from inside audible.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

We danced in the moonlight that night, denying reality it's hold on us, if only for a little while.

_(That line is from a story I'm writing. An original story. But it worked here so I used it.)_

Too soon Ty pulled back and looked at me. He gently twirled a piece of my lose hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek along the way. He cradled it and I leaned into his hand, gazing up at him. He whispered my name into the eternal night and then leaned down capturing my lips with his. The kiss was long and sweet, sweeping me up into it's intoxicating existence and held me there. Soon the kiss was broken, but replaced with another, more urgent, kiss.

"Amy..." Ty whispered again. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from courtyard. He was leading me around the school in a familiar fashion and I realized it was like the day at the library. When he brought me to my room.

"Ty."I urged, and he walked faster.We found the door in the dark and pushed our way though it. He pulled me, almost running, towards my room. He kissed my neck as I tried to open my door. Finally I did and I giggled as we fell into my room. I locked the door and then turned to him. In the moonlight streaming through my window he was more beautiful than ever. He swept me into his arms and kissed me. He kissed my lips, my eyes, my cheeks, my neck. Soon his hands traveled to the zipper on my back, and my dress soon fell smoothly to the floor. He smiled at me and I realized I hadn't worn a bra. I blushed and tried to cover myself up, but he stopped me.

"Your beautiful." he stated simply, kissing me again. "So beautiful." and that was all it took to loose myself completely.

_The next morning– December 25th– Christmas_

I yawned, my eyes still closed, and began to turn over in bed, and realized I couldn't. For one second I was confused, and then I remembered the night before and smiled. Ty's arm lay across me, cradling me into him. I turned over and looked at him. His hair fell over one closed eyes, his nose twitched as I moved, and his mouth was slightly open. I lifted a finger and trailed it acrossis cheekbone and his eyes fluttered open. A sleepy smile graced his face and I leaned forward to kiss it softly.

"Merry Christmas." he murmured against my lips.

I smiled as I pulled away, "Merry Christmas." His eyes became serious and he sweeped hair away from my face.

"Time for reality." he whispered sadly, moving his legs against mine beneath the covers. I shook my head as I snuggled closer to him, kissing him swiftly.

"Nope. I talked to reality and we have until we leave." Ty raised his eyebrow, "When we get back from Christmas break, then we'll deal with reality. But for now," I kissed his eyelids and sighed, "for now there is no reality. Just us."

_Bleck! Ick. Fluff. Sucks. I know. Sorry. Oh, and I didn't have time for spell check, so excuse the errors this once please._

_A picture of Amy's dress will be in my profile soon. So you can see it, it won't let me put it here._

_Review:)_


End file.
